Self-Resurrection
The power to resurrect oneself upon death. Sub-power of Resurrection. Technique of Personal Mastery. Also Called * Self-Revive/Revival Capabilities The user is able to revive themselves upon death either instantly or after some time, making abilities like Death Inducement meaningless in the long run. Applications * Retroactive Immortality Variations * Adaptive Resurrection * Ash Resurrection * Enhanced Self-Resurrection * Infinite Resurrection * Murderous Possession * Respawning * Temporal Resurrection Associations * If combined with Reactive Adaptation, the user may gain Adaptive Resurrection. * Enhanced Self-Resurrection * Death Negation * Immortality * Multiple Bodies * Multiple Lives * Personal Mastery * Phoenix Physiology * Regenerative Healing Factor * Reincarnation * Resurrection Limitations * Unavertable Death/Resurrection Negation * User cannot bring others back to life, only themselves. * If the power is gained through technology, destroying the technology can stop the user from resurrecting, making their death permanent. * May take awhile to revive. * May have a limited amount of resurrections. * May not be able to resurrect if soul or entire body is destroyed. * May be limited to deaths by certain causes (ex. killed through supernatural means). * May not be able to return back to original state. * May have certain conditions for activation. Known Users Cartoons/Comics Anime/Manga Known Objects *Totem of Undying (Minecraft) *Life Shroom (Paper Mario series) *1-Up Mushroom (Super Mario) *Resurrection Seal (Supernatural) *Gilbert Rings (The Vampire Diaries) Gallery Cartoons/Comics Deathstroke_Headshot.jpg|Deathstroke's (DC Comics) healing factor is so advanced... Deathstroke_Regen.jpg|...that he can regenerate and resurrect from a shot to the head. Resurrection Man.jpg|Mitchell Shelley/Resurrection Man (DC Comics) Triage_(Earth-616)_003.png|Christopher Muse/Triage (Marvel Comics) Joshua_Foley_(Earth-616)_from_Uncanny_X-Men_Annual_Vol_4_1_004.jpg|Joshua Foley/Elixir (Marvel Comics) can bring people back from dead, including himself. Sentry_ripping_the_head_of_Morgan_Le_Fay.jpg|Morgan le Fay (Marvel Comics) has been 'killed' more times and in more varied ways than any other villain in the Marvel Universe. Despite this, she has survived each and every single time, most often appearing seconds later after her 'death' seemingly unharmed. KennyMcCormick.png|Kenny McCormick (South Park) is always reborn because of the cult’s curse. Live Television/Movies Resurge.gif|Misty Day (American Horror Story: Coven) was a witch skilled at resurgence, and resurrected many characters, including herself. File:Brother_cavil.jpg|Like his fellow Cylons, Cavil (Battlestar Galactica) can resurrect upon death by transferring his consciousness into a new and identical body Lazarus Demon.png|Lazarus demon (Charmed) always resurrects unless his ashes are buried in a cemetery. Henry Morgan Forever.JPG|Henry Morgan (Forever) Powers claire autopsy 2.jpg|Claire Bennet (Heroes) can resurrect herself unless her brain is destroyed or her body is split in two and separated. Nathan immortal.gif|Due to being immortal, Nathan's (Misfits) body can repair itself to is pre-death state and wake up good as new. Rowena Self-Resurrection.gif|Rowena's (Supernatural) Resurrection Seal will always bring her back from death's door. Rayna Cruz eight live.gif|Rayna Cruz (The Vampire Diaries), after her death, her body spontaneously self-combusts only to reborn. Wendy Bauchamp's Nive Lives.gif|Wendy Beauchamp (Witches of East End); Wendy has nine lives to live. Whenever Wendy dies, she loses one life and another one begins. Jason Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Anime/Manga File:Ajin_gif.gif‎|The Ajins' (Ajin: Demi-Human) most significant trait is their ability to regenerate their bodies upon their deaths, coming back to life. File:Tenzen's_Regeneration.png|Tenzen Yakushiji (Basilisk) having his symbiote "eat" away his wounds and restoring any ravages of time or battle, even fatal wounds to bring him back from death... Tenzen_Head.gif|...up to and including decapitation. Ichibē_Hyōsube_is_resurrected.png|Ichibē Hyōsube (Bleach) is resurrected due to Ichigo calling his name. Yhwach (Bleach) The Almighty.jpg|Yhwach (Bleach) can use "The Almighty" to freely change any future in which he dies into one in which he survives. Szayelaporro Granz - Fornicaras (Bleach).png|Should Szayelaporro Granz (Bleach) be killed, he can use his parasitic powers to "infect" another being, allowing him to literally be reborn from the victim's body at the cost of their life. Utsuro's Immortality.gif|Utsuro (Gintama) resurrecting himself from a severed arm after Umibozu killed his "main" body, which used up a huge amount of Altana. Phantom and the Zombie Tattoo.jpg|Phantom (Marchen Awakens Romance) will always come back to life as long as the Zombie Tattoo curse remains on his body. Himuro_Gemma.jpg|Himuro Gemma (Ninja Scroll) uses his "Reincarnation Technique" to resurrect himself from otherwise lethal injuries. YomiYomiNoSaiken.gif|Brook (One Piece) revives after being decapitated. Meliodas_2_Bookmark.png|Due to the Immortality Curse placed on him by the Demon King, Meliodas (The Seven Deadly Sins) is able to return to life after dying in exchange for his personality to degrade to his old evil being. File:Orichalcos_Gigas.png|Orichalcos Gigas (Yu-Gi-Oh!) is one of the few monsters that resurrects itself when killed. Video Games Godhand.jpg|Berserker (Fate/Stay Night) resurrecting after his head was blown up. Totem of Undying Animation.gif|The Totem of Undying (Minecraft) in action as it revives the user after they receive fatal damage. Sekiro.png|Sekiro (Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice) was granted the ability to immediately resurrect upon death through the Immortal Oath, a sacred pact that allows his master, Kuro, the Divine Heir, to bestow his Dragon's Heritage to others. Web Original File:SCP-607_-_Dorian_the_Grey_Cat_(SCP_Foundation).jpg|SCP-607 - Dorian the Grey Cat (SCP Foundation) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries